Someone to Run to
by MakaylaNess
Summary: Little Clare is growing up and changing her out look on EVERYTHING. Her and Jake are still "happily" together. Maybe someone will change that too. So, what happens during her Junior year at Degrassi High School? You'll just have to read and find out.  ;
1. Clare has a secret?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I own Degrassi, if I did, it would go alittle like this.  
>******************<p>

The summers almost done with and we start school tomorrow. I sat quietly at the dinner table next to Jake with my mom and Glen on the other side.  
>"So are you guys ready to go back to school?" My mom asked sounding thrilled to get us out of her hair. Jake's dad and my mom had no clue we started dating again after the cabin trip. We've gotten really good at sneaking, but one of us more so than the other…<br>"I know I sure am! I can't wait to see Ali." I said mirroring my mom's chipper-ness so no questions were asked. Jake tried to hold my hand under the table but I recoiled. For some reason every time I brought up Ali he thought he had to show affection to me to make up for it. I'm surprised he doesn't know we're even.  
>"Well I'm going to jump in the shower and get to bed, thanks for dinner mom. Goodnight Glen, Jake." I said as I nodded at them.<br>"Okay goodnight sweetheart." My mom called but I was already half way up the stairs. God, I can't take their bullshit happy family routine. Even Jake is falling into this damn pattern. I knew I shouldn't have done it but I reached for me phone and called the number of someone I knew who could make it all go away.

"Hey. Can you come over when they fall asleep?" I whispered.

"Heh, someone's eager to see me." There was a bit of a pause then a long sigh, "Sure Clare, you know I'd do anything to see you." He said and I already felt so much better.

"I'll text you." I whispered than hung up and walked to my bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. So much has changed about me over the years. My hairs getting a little longer and less frizzy, I'm wearing more makeup, and there's a certain look in my eyes that people mentioned over and over again but I'm failing to see. Jake says; it looks evil, Ali says; it looks confident, Adam says; I look like I'm going to rip someone apart all the time, my mom says; it's an older more mature look. But he, above all others says; it's apathetic and sexy.

I shook off the weird feeling I had, stripped off my clothes, and took a long shower.

When I was finally ready to go to bed, as if on cue, Jake opened my door a little. "Can I come in?" He asked poking his head in.

"Yeah, I'm just texting Adam. " I lied as I looked down at my phone in my hands.

"Oh I see. Look Clare there's been this weird distance between us lately and I'm scared of losing you. I mean it'll be hard to look at you ever morning knowing that you're not mine, and I don't even feel like we're dating anymore. We haven't even spoken in like a week." He just came right out and said it all. I was pretty surprised, he's not one to look for any drama and he must have known saying all of that would open a door to dramatic Clare. I'm not playing this game anymore.

"Everything's fine, you're just paranoid, I'm just stressed with school. I should really be getting some sleep though babe." I said and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
>"We're okay. Okay?" I said looking into his eyes with rehearsed concern.<br>"Okay, cool." He said then grinned. I almost felt guilty until his phone went off and I glanced at the screen.  
><em>Jenna. <em>

Funny, that makes two guys she's taken from me. It's okay, I don't even mind much anymore. The old Clare would have grabbed his phone from his hands and confront him about talking to Jenna after the texts I saw earlier in the summer.

FLASHBACK

Walking into Jakes room to surprise him I noticed he was in the shower. His phone was going off by his night stand and I broke the girlfriend code. I read the texts.  
><em>Hey cutie, are we still on for tonight? If Clare-bear's going to Ali's I can sneak over at midnight.<br>-Jenna3 _

WTF? I put it back and ran out of his room and slammed the door. I can't believe him? I thought the kiss with Ali would be it! God I can't do this.  
>I ran back into his room to find him looking down at his phone smiling.<br>"I can't believe you! Jenna? I thought we were finally going to be happy!" I yelled at him. He got up fast and resembled a deer in headlight.  
>"Look Clare I can explain! It's just that I-"<br>"No you know what SAVE IT. I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm going to Ali's." I said slamming his door again.

ENDFLASHBACK

Ever since then something hit me. I changed into this person that just doesn't care. There are only three people that know what happened. Adam, Ali, and him… And only one that really knows how much I've changed because of it. As far as Jake and I, I have no idea why we're still together, maybe I just don't want the awkwardness. But hey, we're both great actors. A part of me is hoping to get caught, just once and have him break up with me. I don't want to be the victim, I'm stronger than that.

"Okay, Goodnight Clare." He said looking down at his text message. He left and I felt like a mass of pressure was lifted off me.

About three hours have passed and I walked into the hallway. I walked over to my mom and Glens room and poked my head in, they were both dead asleep. Oh good. I slowly closed the door and tiptoed to Jakes door and put my ear up to it. I heard his obnoxious snoring and I was in the clear. I went back to my room and took my phone out.


	2. Make time stop

_How fast can you be here?  
>-Clare.<em>

I typed out on my phone as soon as I closed my door. My hands were shaking and my palms were sweaty.

I needed someone to make everything just stop. And when he's around time seems to be limitless. It's almost like time isn't a factor anymore, and life just gets easier. There's no scary past to run from, and no future I have to dread, just Clare and _Eli_.


	3. Awkward morning after

Hey guys.. sorry no dirtiness AHAHAHA. XD Maybe in some later chapters. So Yeah, oh and I need to apologize a head of time, I'm not very great at updating but I shall try! (: If it's short, sorry I tend to have a busy life 0_o lol just kidding.. I just get writers block a lot and have to find info. If people have suggestions on to where this story should go I would love to hear them. (: Message me.

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP<p>

I've never felt more discontent to hear the sound of an alarm clock in my entire life. I didn't want to go to school, at all. I had a long… rough night. I got up and got ready for the probably, drama filled, day. Well that's Degrassi for you. Jake was downstairs waiting to drive us to school in his shitty truck. Well at least he didn't crash it for me in some crazy attempt to prove he loved me.

HA! Sometimes I truly try to justify why I'm not with Eli or why I still haven't broken up with Jake but honestly, I can't if I tried. I honestly don't want to deal with all the annoyance afterwards. Eli just has some kind of hold on me that I can't shake off. And Jake, well he's sweet and I see him EVERYDAY but he's just so… plan. I want thrill, I want action. I don't want to sit in a cabin discussing my feelings while listening to country music for another summer.

The car ride to school was quiet. I turned on the radio to an alternative station that Jake didn't like too much but pretended to tolerate because I liked it. He cleared his throat and I just knew it would be the start of an awkward conversation..  
>"Are you sad Summers over Clare?" He asked keeping his eyes locked on the road ahead.<br>"Not really, I love school. I can't wait to see what English teacher I have this year. I absolutely love English." I said cheerfully. I've really become a Grammy deserving actress.  
>"Ha, I know, you've only told me a thousand times." He said laughing a little too hard, it wasn't really funny.<p>

When we finally got to school, rather late I might add, the hallways were practically empty besides one person.. Well this is awkward. Jake didn't even notice Eli across the hall unloading his stuff into his locker. He simply kissed me on the cheek goodbye and left for his first hour class. I glanced over to Eli and he had a highly amused smirk on his face. I playfully glared back at him and walked to my locker.


End file.
